


Mother's Day

by Cait_frost_11



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fuck Destiny, Happy Mother's Day, fluffy family fic, snart lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Baby Rory wakes Sara and Leonard up very early on Mother's Day morning and the couple can't help but adore their beautiful daughter.Another one for stillthewordgirl's Snart Lives/F*** Destiny project.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/gifts).



> Probably my last fic for the event, so thank you so much @stillthewordgirl/Jael for organizing this whole thing.

The blood curdling screaming made both Sara and Leonard bolt upright in their bed. 

"Happy Mother's Day, assassin," Leonard groaned. "Rory's gift to you is refusing to stay asleep until the sun comes up."

He crawled out from under the blankets and stumbled across the room to the crib where their daughter was wailing at the top of her lungs. 

"Hey, Baby Bird," he cooed as he gingerly picked her up and carried her back to the bed. 

"She's probably hungry," Sara said and she took her into her arms. 

Sara proceeded to feed baby Rory as Leonard looked on in amusement. 

"What?" She asked after a few minutes of him watching her. 

"Nothing, I just never imagined you as a mother," he said. "And I never imagined that we would be married or that we would have a family. To be honest I need thought we would make it through our fight with Savage."

"But here we are," Sara smiled. 

"Here we are," Leonard repeated. "Happy Mother's Day." He planted a kiss on Sara's temple and leaned into her and stared into the content eyes of their baby. "I love you both."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!! I hope it's super fluffy!


End file.
